106514-this-dude-bought-some-credd-what-happened-next-will-blow-your-mind
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait what? Hour later? I thought you can only buy one every 22 hours. How did that happen? | |} ---- ---- Because they made double their money out of you through the mislead/ambiguity. :P | |} ---- ---- Don't try that at a Retirement home. | |} ---- ---- ---- I bought 2 ingame from CREDD merchant for plat, back to back (and used them back to back) | |} ---- Was taking the *cupcake* matey. You know how these titles on FB and other sites have ridiculous titles. x | |} ---- ---- The screen didn't lag...that's just how it works. Turns out, if you buy a CREDD, the purchase page doesn't really do anything other than replace the button are with "Processing". Of course you get an email which clearly explains everything but if you sit there waiting for the purchase screen to change.....you'll be sat there for hours because it doesn't change. So just to reiterate, screen didn't lag...that's just how it works. I mistook it for "lag" or "broken". But it just...doesn't do anything. You get an email, which I didn't see until I had the brain wave to look, ha. So yeah, it wasn't a case of "page broken, try again". Just, could of been clearer. Is this making sense? | |} ---- Yes, it would seem so, but realistically this is an issue. The page isn't broken, it just doesn't move past the page. The page doesn't confirm your order it just says "processing". It's the email you instantly get that confirms the order. The page just doesn't move. So of course, if the page said "check your email", it would be a better customer experience. Or, you could just assume it's my first day on the Internet. Whichever works for you little boy. But adults are talking here and this is a real suggestion and possible bug. | |} ---- The "I bought 2 in an hour even though I'm only supposed to be able to buy one a day" part is still not making sense to me. | |} ---- Are we only supposed to be able to buy 1 every 24 hours? :O Well I beat the system by the looks ;) | |} ---- See, you came out ahead! ...somehow. Somewhere a wealthy Wildstar player is spamming that button until his mouse breaks. Well...we can only hope, for the sake of the game. | |} ---- ---- NO REFUNDS !!!! Although you can buy my extra CREDD off me. :P Although I will prob just hold a guild lottery with it. Or give it away as a prize for guildies. I'll think of something. | |} ---- Noone's every gotten a refund for not being blown. | |} ---- I want a refund for not being blown too! | |} ---- Ooh ooh, you forgot about it being the days of website frames with atrocious navigation and people who would only build their sites around their browser of choice so the site would throw up a message about needing to use Netscape. To this day, I cringe whenever I run across a crappy webdesigner who only builds for one browser and I see stuff like "you must use Chrome" like this is the year 2000. That's a flashing neon sign that the designer is lazy. | |} ---- *raises hand* | |} ---- Are you defending my honour good sir? :D ....or shaming me? :( ha! | |} ---- ---- Yeah, mind blown alright. Pro-tip: Open two tabs on your browser, transaction in one, email in the other. Done. | |} ---- It's totally fine man, I don't need CS. I'll keep both CREDDS ;) Thank you for your response though. See comment above yours. Now sit down and shut up and keep your internet lectures for your children. Email or no, YOU CANT BUY 2 CREDDS!(within 22 hours) Listen to what is being said you half-wit. Mind blown = taking the *cupcake*. I wasn't being serious you toxic little twerp. | |} ---- ---- No jellybeans from here. But just in case, you should just delete this whole thread and pretend the #profit didn't happen. :lol: | |} ---- Lol shhh or they will reverse it or triple charge you to bring balance back to the force. | |} ---- I can't stop laughing at this comment. SHUT UP TANK, IM IN WORK YOU CUPCAKE!!!! You're making me look cray cray! | |} ---- I have to say, the consensus forms came back. 3 of your 5 personalities agree that you were already cray. The other 2 were too busy putting on lipstick to vote. | |} ---- What ever happened to doctor-patient confidentiality? | |} ---- I think we've made one too many videos together for that to remain the case. | |} ----